White Fire and the Avatar
by BlackTorment
Summary: Zuko betrayed Katara again. She didn't know why he had done it, but when she finds out, she learns something about him. And his actions speak louder than words ever could. She doesn't realized what she had until she loses it. And Aang had been the one to take it away from her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender ot any of it's characters, nor do I own Just A Little Girl.**

**A: TLA © Bryke**

**Just A Little Girl © Trading Yesterday**

* * *

_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. . . . It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more._

* * *

**White Fire and The Avatar**

Katara's arms moved rapidly and fluently as waves and waves of water arose from the lake behind her, tears streaming down her face. Her water turned into icicles as she smashed them into his tired form. They'd been fighting since sunrise and she refused to back down. "How could you! You never changed!" Anger burned deep in her eyes, anger, hurt and betrayal. "You lied to me _again!_" She screamed, her tears beginning to mix with the lake water as she continued to throw waves at him with aggressive force. She wasn't just hurt, she was ripped apart. "I believed in you. You betrayed me again, Zuko!" She shrieked, her cheeks were puffy and red, exhaustion was clear in her eyes but she still refused to back down.

* * *

_You never cared to hear the other side,__  
__So why would you care to keep this thing alive?__  
__You paint me into the memory of all__ your pain,__  
__But I will not be drawn into the past again..._

* * *

He sent another fireball to the approaching ice wall, effectively shattering it, the crystallised shards glistening in the beaming moonlight. It was a full moon, _no wonder she's so powerful. _He exhaled, feeling his strength drain out of him, he sent a final fireball a bolt of ice before falling onto his back, his chest rising and falling with aggression. "Katara, I- you don't understand! I did it to protect you!" He fumed, his fists clenching the grass beneath his palms, the heat singing off the greenery.

* * *

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face,  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl..._

* * *

He sat up as he watched her approach, a defeated look in her fiery eyes. She was exhausted, she had used all of the moons' strength when she had made all the tidal waves. He quickly stood up, easily towering over her. "Katara-"

"Why?" She stuttered, a choked sob escaping her throat seconds later. He gripped her shoulders with his now cool hands and shook her, making her look at him. His eyes attempted to make eye contact with her blue irises, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Katara, look at me." Reluctantly, she turned her eyes and looked straight into his golden orbs, he could read every emotion battling against each other inside now. "I-Aang, he could've killed you. I had-I had to do something." He exhaled, his voice shaky. His eyes began to water, the gold becoming a liquidy substance instead of solid. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you burnt him." It wasn't a question, she knew what injuries Aang had, so there was no point in questioning it.

* * *

_I never meant for you to feel this way,  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves,  
It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right,  
But time can not heal what you will never recognize..._

* * *

"Yes. If I didn't, that could've happened to you and I couldn't bare to see you like that." His fingers began to trace lines on the left side of her face, where his scar was. "It would rip me apart knowing that I couldn't protect you." He pulled his fingers away. "And this time we wouldn't have the Spirit Oasis. It'd be a permanent reminder of my failure. Just like this one once was." He pointed to the deformity on the left side of his face. "You made me see that it wasn't a reminder of failure, but of courage." He smiled slightly, watching as her eyes flicked to his lips before parading across his scar. "But yours would be a sign of failure. And it'd hurt you, knowing Aang would've made the scar." Sighing, he moved closer to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

* * *

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face,  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl..._

* * *

He kissed her forehead softly, he watched as a darker shade of red flirted with her cheeks and she tilted her head up slightly, silently asking for something more. He smiled, just barely before he began to duck his head. He felt a sharp sting in his back and his eyes snapped open, he turned around to find Aang there, standing with a flame burning in one palm and a solid icicle floating in mid air. Zuko clenched his teeth and sighed, stepping back slightly. He watched as Aang smirked, the gesture was barely noticeable behind the burned flesh of his jaw and mouth, his teeth permanently showing._  
_His eyes were challenging him, he watched as the earth begin to rumble underneath his feet and Zuko's damn of anger overflowed. His palms were set alight with fire, _white fire. _He growled, Katara was clutching to his arm, her eyes wide open with fright as she watched Aang begin to send flying icicles and fireballs at them both.

* * *

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you were right,  
To keep away the dark,  
To help you sleep tonight,  
(Go on and decide  
Who is wrong, what is right  
'Cause you know inside...)_

* * *

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched the crazed expression in Aang's eyes turn deadly; promising pain. Torture was curved into his malicious smirk as he slowly stretched out his tongue and licked it across his lipless teeth. Katara growled at him, tears still pouring down her face, she stood behind Zuko at his command as he continued to throw bolt of white fire after bolt, sometimes skimming the crazy Avatar. After several minutes of the same tactics being thrown at each other, Aang suddenly threw all four elements at him at the same time, but Katara couldn't see anything as dust, steam and mist covered her view. She did however, hear the piercing madly scream of bloody terror.

* * *

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face,  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
('Cause you know inside...)  
For with everything you are,  
'Cause all of this is all that I can take,  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face,  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,  
('Cause you know inside...)  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl._

* * *

Her knee's buckled beneath her, that scream... She couldn't tell which direction it came from but she knew who it was. Tears poured down her cheeks. She was sure that something bad had happened to him. And she finally felt weak, defenceless, powerless, defeated. And small. _I couldn't do anything about it. I'm just a little girl._

_I love you, Katara. _Were his last thoughts before he was surrounded by darkness, never to see or feel the rising sun again.

* * *

**This actually had no plot. I put my mp3 on shuffle and literally just started typing it up. I do like this song though. All rights go to Bryke and Trading Yesterday.**

**Spav12**


End file.
